


Radiance

by Blushing_Tomato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Gen, Graduation, It hurts a bit, Live, Performance, They have gone through a lot, don't mind me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Tomato/pseuds/Blushing_Tomato
Summary: They can't help this bittersweet yet blissful feeling to engulf their mind.Tonight is a special live for Akatsuki.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ensemble Stars work, featuring my favorite unit Akatsuki, and I'm glad to finally share it...! I really hope you will enjoy it!

Pale sakura petals twirling all around. Dancing in the moonlight, a fleeting moment before rejoining the ground. They can hear the cheers of the audience from afar. Energetic and lively, they’re screaming for more, all in unison. They seem even noisier than before, as if their life were depending on it. They are screaming their name, endless praise for everything they had done so far. A quiet instrumental is already resonating in the air, strings and winds mixed together to create the most peaceful atmosphere. 

At the back of the stage, three silhouettes. 

“Come here Hasumi, I need to adjust your outfit one more time.”

Keito lets out a ragged breath and walks up to Kuro. It’s weird. Has he been that anxious before? For once, he has struggles handling his emotions. This is not like him, but the quiet humming of Souma not far away from him is enough to clear his mind at least for a bit. He recognizes the song; a traditional ballad he was often hearing as a child when he couldn't fall asleep in his big yet dark room. 

Souma was tieing his hair with his usual red long ribbon, distinctive of his stage outfit. But this time it was different; they went for an upgraded version, courtesy of Kuro and Anzu who spent days sewing relentlessly for this special day. Nobody regretted it, however; their new outfits were yet another proof of everything they went through. Another souvenir to keep dearly against their chest. 

Finished with Keito’s outfit, Kuro lets out a satisfied sigh. They don’t have much time left. So many emotions are held captive here, yet no word is uttered. They don’t need to after all; they are like one body and mind, always acting together and trusting each other until the end of times.

In a way, Kuro and Souma are also trying to deal with their stomach twisting in anxiety but they are still better at handling it. Exchanging glances, they all stand up, now hearing the cheers of their fans calling them more vividly. They are awaited, and they are sure to give their most beautiful performance, for everyone that has been cheering for them until now. This is the simplest gift they can give, but the most meaningful one. 

They are now standing next to each other. As members of the same unit. As comrades. As dear friends. 

Souma is gripping his katana more firmly than usual. He is trying to control his heartbeat bursting in his chest. So many things happened, but his memories are still sky-like clear. He is thankful for so many things, but especially for the two upperclassmen that guided him during this whole year, like parents trying to teach a child how to walk. But now, he is independent, confident, ready to take on the role. He will lead his beloved unit like a proud leader and guide them as Keito and Kuro did with him. Carrying the legacy as much as he can; the best repayment possible. The words aren’t enough to express his thanks to the two young men that stood by him for so long, handling his unique personality, caring for him and helping him. Souma is happy, and would never want to stand somewhere else at this instant. 

Kuro is closing his eyes to focus. It feels like the end of an extraordinary trip. Some years ago, he would not even have thought of such a future. He can still feel all the blood he had spilt on his hands. A former guard dog that was just good at punching people on the face. But now, he understands. Even after all he did in the past, people respect him, admire him and love him for who he is and what he does now. And he’s also thankful because he has never been surrounded by so many people at once before. He feels safe, feeling able to do anything, a limitless power engulfing him all. He knows he can move forward, proud and self-assured of himself. He doesn’t need to blame himself for what he did in the past. 

Keito is taking deep breathes. He still remembers the countless lives he has destroyed with Eichi just for his stupid idealistic dreams. He still doesn’t understand why they are still sticking with him, handling his somewhat awful and harsh personality. Keito would never admit it out loud, but he considers his two fellow members like brothers. They always helped him without questions, even if his methods were not really legitimate. But now it’s all in the past now, he has a future ahead of him he has to grasp. All the emotions building inside him makes him want to cry, but he still has to hold his ground a bit longer. He needs to guide them a bit more, showing the light, as a respected leader. 

For once, Keito has to say it honestly. Taking a deep breath, the words escape his mouth: “Thank you, for always being here with me. I don’t know what I would have become if you both weren’t by my side.”

The tears are now threatening, and when he looks up at Kuro, he can see his teasing smile gracing his lips. Keito frowns. He can almost hear the red-haired young man laugh. “Stop being so emotional. It doesn’t suit you at all.” But Keito can almost sense Kuro’s own emotional state. 

“Yes!” adds Souma joyfully. “We are still here at Hasumi dono’s side today because we want to. We don’t need any reason.” 

Keito can’t resist to give him a soft smile. He ruffles his hair swiftly but then he remembers that they are soon to be on stage. He straightens up once more, gives a last glance at Kuro and then Souma. 

He can hear Kuro states: “We’re going to show them what we have become.”

Keito nods and finally, after what seems like forever, they are finally on stage.

Ready to give their all, they can’t stop their cheerful smile to paint their lips while raising their fans and posing. The audience is cheering like they never did before, screaming their names with raging power and the three of them are sensing a feeling of pure bliss rushing through their veins. It is their rightful place, where they belong the most, a shining red moon resonating in the world and guiding everyone through the dark night. The stage lights are making them sparkle even more, and it looks like they are at the top of the world. Rulers of their own world. 

Surrounded by fans, sakura flowers swirling, they can’t help the bittersweet feeling to take place afterwards. It is also the end. However, ever-lasting memories will always remain in their hearts. They look at each other, gracefully dancing and spinning, singing like their life is depending on it, conveying their feelings of thankfulness to the crowd: they wouldn’t want it any other way. They are going to give their best performance. They are sure of it. 

It is their last show together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, gr*duation hurts.


End file.
